The Last Week
by BronBoop
Summary: Even though one week wouldn't be enough to make up for the fact that he'd be leaving her without any assurance that he'd return or that he'd make it out alive, it was the least he could do for the woman who found a way to melt his icy heart. The events right before Gray joins the Avatar guild. Multchapter Gruvia smuff.
1. Prologue

**AN: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 430!**

Now that that's out of the way, this is my take on Gray's final week with Juvia before he hops onto the crazy train and teams up with Avatar (which we all already know is just a ruse to get to their super-secret evil plans).

It's smutty, but yes, there's a plot… Somewhat. You all know how it ends anyway, so let me just titillate the imaginations of those who want to know what our resident ice and water couple have been up to on their final week together.

This fic will have a total of 9 chapters. This is the prologue, then there will be a chapter for every day of their final week together, and at the end, there's an epilogue. Because closure… Somewhat. Heehee. Enjoy, and please leave a review!

* * *

 **The Last Week**

"One week."

"What? We need to start infiltrating Avatar as soon as we get the chance. What do you need a week for?"

"I just… I just need another week. I'll get it done, I promise. But I can't just pack up and go tomorrow. I… She deserves more than that."

On the other end of the line, Gray could practically hear Erza pondering on his request. It wasn't a lot to ask. But for Erza who's the one behind the planning, an extra seven days could be an unnecessary risk that would cost them everything. When the pause became unbearable, Gray spoke again.

"I can get it done. One week won't compromise our position. I just need to say goodbye."

"You can't tell her where you're going." Erza said sternly, bringing back Gray's familiar fear of the Titania. For a split second, the nostalgia of those carefree days at the guild hit him.

"I know. In my own way, I have to say goodbye… Even if she doesn't realize it. It's the least I can do since I can't even give her any assurance that I'll come back. I can't even tell her anything."

"Gray… I know how badly you want to tell her. But you have to remember that we can't risk them getting to her to get to you. The less she knows the better."

"I know, I know. It's just… You know I had my heart set on this when we started. But between then and now… She's…" Gray had no idea where to start. He didn't want to suddenly start explaining to Erza what had happened in the six months he had started living with Juvia. He couldn't understand it completely himself, let alone explain it. Out of frustration, he ran his hand over his face and over his long, messy hair, a habit that Juvia disapproves of.

"I understand. Do what you need to do. You have one week. And keep your dark marks consistent. She can't know you're visiting Porlyusica to learn to control it."

"I know. Thanks." And with that, Gray hung up and hid his lacrima phone inside a tree and covered the hole with twigs. He had been going there every couple of days to plan out everything with Erza. But of course, he couldn't let Juvia know anything, so any sort of map or sketch or clue about the Avatar plan had to be left well away from their home.

 _Home._ The very word hung heavy on his mind. _Home was with my parents until Deliora attacked. Home was with Ur until she gave up her life in battle. Home was Fairy Tail until it all went to shit. And now home is with her… Until I have to leave her without a word._

The walk back home would be at least an hour. It would be almost evening by the time he'd reach their home. In his mind, Gray could already picture it. There would be smoke from the chimney and the windows would be bright with the light of candles. Juvia would be working on some stew in the kitchen, wearing one of her short house dresses and a frilly apron. As soon as he'd enter the door, she'd have a smile ready for him. He'd approach her and wrap his arms around her, whispering "I'm home" in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

In a week, that would all be over. It's all for their mission to defeat Zeref. It's all to get the book of END. It's all for the greater good. He'll save lives. He'll stop a massacre. He'll defeat one of the most dangerous and deplorable mages to ever exist.

But he'll break her heart.

As Gray trudged on towards home, he started mentally planning how he'd be able to say goodbye to Juvia without giving himself away. He'd already caused so much worry in the recent months when he'd disappear for long periods of time. Even though one week wouldn't be enough to make up for the fact that he'd be leaving her without any assurance that he'd return or that he'd make it out alive, it was the least he could do for the woman who found a way to melt his icy heart.

* * *

 **AN:** The next chapter is coming shortly. But the one after that is a bit of a long shot. So please bear with my tardiness. I have to work to feed my Fairy Tail-loving lifestyle :)

Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


	2. Feels Like Home

**Chapter 1: Feels Like Home**

"I'm home." Gray said as he entered the threshold of the modest little house he and Juvia had occupied.

"Welcome home, Gray-sama!" Juvia said cheerfully from her spot in the kitchen. She was wearing her usual blue apron over a short knee-length dress. Her hair was up in her usual messy bun, the one she'd wear whenever she did her chores. "Juvia thought Gray-sama would be home late, so she just started cooking to make sure Gray-sama's meal would be hot when he arrives."

Gray couldn't help but let a small smirk creep up on his face. It's typical of Juvia to always adjust to whatever it was that he was up to. She never asked, never questioned his moves. She was consistently understanding of his need to be alone, even though she had no clue why. This endeared her to him even more, and in a way, it made the twinge of pain in his heart even more pronounced in knowing that he won't be around for much longer for her to fuss over him.

"Gray-sama? Is something wrong?" She asked, worry and concern evident in her face.

"No… It's nothing. I'm just glad to see you, that's all." He said as he approached her.

"Gray-sama is so unexpectedly sweet sometimes!" Juvia gushed, "Would Gray-sama like to—"

Gray cut her off by turning her around and planting a quick kiss on her lips. Seeing as it wasn't enough to satiate his craving for her, he did it again, only this time his kiss was deeper, more passionate as he placed his fingers beneath her jaw, caressing her soft skin. The passion in his second kiss caught Juvia by surprise and it made her drop her ladle onto the floor.

"Oh! Juvia needs to wash that." She said, breaking the kiss to try to retrieve her ladle.

"Deal with it later..." The look in Gray's eyes were so intense that Juvia froze under his gaze.

In one swift move, Gray lifted her up onto an unoccupied space on the counter and situated himself between her legs.

"Gray-sama…" She managed to whisper before Gray attacked her lips again, this time, teasing her lower lip to ask for entrance, which she freely gave. Her hand crept up his chest and she grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

Gray placed his hands on her hips to draw her closer, and she could feel his hardness brush against her center as he started to grind against her.

"Gray-sama, the stew might burn," she said breathlessly as Gray proceeded to kiss down the length of her neck, making her moan sensually.

Without even looking or taking his lips off her, Gray made a fist and joined his hands to create a spell that completely froze the pot and extinguished the stove fire. "I've got other plans for dinner…"

And with that, Juvia became more enthusiastic about indulging Gray's advances.

She let her hands lower on his abdomen until they rested on the buckle of Gray's belt. With one smooth flick of the wrist, she was able to loosen his belt and partially pull down his pants to reveal an impressive bulge hidden behind a pair of black boxers.

"You're getting really good with that." Gray commented as he nipped the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

"Juvia has been watching Gray-sama intently whenever he strips," she admitted coyly.

Gray's hands travelled up her thighs until his fingers hooked onto her panties, which he swiftly tugged on until they loosely rested on her knees, making Gray move one step back to admire the view.

She looked stunning with her swollen lips, disheveled hair and the way her dress was hiked up to her hips. As she reached out to him, Gray took her hands and placed them behind her knees. "Keep your hands there and lie back."

Obediently, Juvia lay back onto the empty counter, taking her legs up with her and exposing her center completely to Gray. He started planting kisses and little nibbles onto the back of her thighs, which she couldn't separate completely due to her panties keeping her knees only a few inches apart.

Gray's hands found purchase beneath her perfectly round behind and lifted her pelvis slightly to give him better access. And with a few more teasing licks that led closer to her its desired destination, he placed his lips over her tiny slit and licked up from her entrance up to the hood of her clit.

A loud moan escaped Juvia's mouth as she threw her head back.

"Feels good?" Gray asked teasingly, and she adamantly nodded her head in response.

With the base of his palms keeping her hips up by her ass, he used his fingertips to gently coax her lower lips apart, revealing just how wet she already was for him. He couldn't help but to lap up her essence, laying his tongue flat on her entrance and teasingly entering her with its tip.

"Ahhh… Gray-sama…"

With practiced certainty, he licked higher until his tongue rested on her clit. He gave her a few teasing licks by swirling his tongue around the sensitive pearl before wrapping his lips around it to give it a gentle suck. Juvia's breathing started to go shallow as she bucked her hips up to get more of the pleasurable sensations Gray gave her.

Gray looked like a man dying of thirst given his first taste of water, with his brows furrowed together in an expression of pleasurable agony. He loved how she tasted and smelled and felt. But what he loved even more was how responsive she was to him. Despite the initial shyness, Juvia became more and more confident in the bedroom as desire overtook her.

He looked up to see that she was looking at him between her raised thighs, her cheeks tinged pink and her lips slightly parted. _I'll give you something worth seeing_ , Gray thought as he decided to give her clit a powerful suck while staring right into her eyes. This caused her to throw her head back as she practically screamed out his name.

The way her thighs quivered clued him in on the fact that she was getting close, so he placed his fingers over her entrance and slowly eased one lean finger inside. By then, Juvia was already bucking her hips, hoping to get him to add more pressure as he pleasured her from the inside.

This caused Gray to chuckle a bit, the vibrations of which nearly toppled Juvia over the edge. With excruciating slowness, he pulled his finger until only the tip remained, teasing her entrance with languid up and down movements. He could feel how her wetness overflowed and coated his finger, making him think of just how good it would feel to be inside her.

"Gray-sama, please… Juvia is so close… Please…" She begged him, her fingertips digging painfully into the backs of her creamy thighs.

Gray continued to suck on her clit while teasing it with the tip of his tongue, and at the moment when he felt like she was about to come, he thrust two fingers inside her and stroked that spot within her that drove her absolutely wild. He pulled back and thrust his fingers back in, ensuring his tongue and fingers moved in tandem.

As Juvia's moan grew louder and louder, Gray switched from in and out movements to that come hither motion that put pressure right at the spot inside Juvia that made her go mad with desire.

With the pressure Gray was putting on her sweet spot, Juvia involuntarily arched her back as a hoarse scream tore from her lips. She only saw flashes of light, and the only thing she felt was the pulsating pleasure that intensified with Gray's every move. He touched, sucked, licked every part of her that needed release, and he continued to do so until she floated down from the high of her orgasm.

When the fluttering of her center slowed to a halt beneath his lips, Gray slowly pulled his fingers out of her, but not before gently kissing her clit a final time. He made it a point to look right at her while he licked his fingers and his lips clean. And even though her eyes were hooded and unfocused, he knew that she could see the satisfaction etched right on his face… Along with the wetness that coated his mouth and chin.

Juvia's orgasm had left her motionless and speechless, but she still held her legs up by her knees. Gray moved to her side to help her get up, placing one forearm behind her shoulders, and another behind her knees so that he could settle her onto his lap as he sat down onto the floor. The wetness he felt right where she sat wasn't lost on him.

She raised her hands up and wiped some moisture from his chin, "Gray-sama missed a spot." She chuckled, her voice soft and still slightly breathless.

He took her small hand in his and proceeded to kiss her fingertips.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your cooking. I don't know what came over me."

Juvia wiggled her hips slightly, rubbing her backside onto his still-hard erection. "Juvia knows what came over Gray-sama."

Gray smiled and pulled her closer to him, so that her face was nuzzled onto the crook of his neck and her breasts were alluringly pressed onto his chest. As he wrapped his arm possessively around her waist, Gray pressed his cheek to her temple until his lips were so close to her ear that she could feel his every breath.

"I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

 **AN:** Y'know, I have this headcanon that Gray would be the type of guy who would initially be put off by the idea of going down on a girl, but once Juvia came along, he can't seem to help himself. But of course, he'd never admit to anyone that he loves worshiping that little piece of heaven between Juvia's thighs… That is, until Natsu comes along and asks him for some advice.

Oh hey, that seems like a great idea for another fic. I mean, once I finish this. And once I get around to figuring out what to do with **Drowning Out the Outside World**.

ACK. I have no sense of organization when it comes to writing my fics. I just write. Please bear with me. I love you all, my dear readers. Please do leave a review, and I'll love you even more!


End file.
